


Therapy

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey goes into a bar one night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy

"Something strange happened at the bar last night," Casey murmured.

His best friend, Stokely Mitchell, a girl, looking like a dark gothic queen but with a big heart, smirked.  
"Indeed, that's strange. You went into a bar?"

He pulled the face, still feeling confused. And for sure not the mood for her friendly teasing. Even if she was right. Usually, he tried to avoid bars and clubs and other places where the popular students from College met every weekend. He would stay at home, do some more researches for his next article in the College Magazine, work at a new science project or just relax with a good book or movie. Since he was at College it was easier than before because he was not the only geek around, but he would never turn into a social butterfly.

"Shut up, Stokes. You won't believe, who was there, too. Zeke."

"Oh."  
Stokely chuckled. Zeke Tyler, Science College like Casey, a brilliant mind and much too good looking. A lot of girls had a crush on him; he obviously liked some flirting and knew to enjoy himself but he didn't seem to be interested in a more serious relationship.  
"I see. He was on one of his wild party tours again."

Casey sighed.  
"You don't get it. It was ... well ..."  
He blushed slightly.  
"A gay bar."

Stokely eyed him silently for a moment. It was not a big surprise for her, that Casey liked other guys; they were best friends and he had told her about his secret already some months ago. But up to now he hadn't been ready for an outing; grown up in a small town in Ohio it was still difficult for him to deal with it. To picture him visiting a gay bar was somehow surprising. But she could only guess how shocking it had been for him to meet Zeke there. Casey usually didn't talk about it, but the way he secretly looked at him, as if stars were sparkling in his eyes, told volumes. Though it was a hopeless crush, at least, it had always looked like that. Hm.

"I hope you did grab your chance," she couldn't resist to tease him.

Casey's blue eyes darkened like the sky before the storm.  
"What do you think," he snapped.  
"I hauled ass and run. And I don't want to think about it what would have happened when he would have noticed me."

+++

"Hey, Casey!"

He almost jumped at Zeke's voice. The last he wanted to see now. But there was no way to leave the cafeteria without acting like an idiot. So he forced a smile onto his face.

"Hey. That was a brilliant question today during Computer Science, even Dr. Browning was surprised."

Zeke grinned.  
"It's all a question of connections. A friend of a friend of mine is working for the publishing company who will release his book next month."

"Oh, I get it. You were cheating."

"Let's put it this way: I never pass up a golden opportunity when it shows up."  
Zeke laughed.  
"Like yesterday evening in the 'Therapy'. I would have paid for a beer but you seemed to be in a hurry."

Casey almost panicked; he could feel that he turned red like an overripe tomato.  
"I usually don't drink," he murmured.  
Oh shit, how embarrassing was this? He wished the earth would crack open and swallow him up. Suddenly he felt as geeky and awkward as he had always felt at Highschool; times he had hoped to leave behind forever.

Zeke smirked.  
"So, what were you doing in the bar? Researches?"

"Researches?"  
Casey stared at him dumbfound.

"For the College Magazine. An article about the popular gay bars around might be interesting."

"Oh ... yeah ... no, actually not."  
Inwardly Casey cursed; why the heck couldn't he just lie?  
"I was ... curious."

"Good."  
The smile on Zeke's face was breathtaking.  
"Does this mean that you are interested in dating other guys?"

Okay, this was enough, he was not willing to play along any longer.  
"This is none of your business, isn't it," Casey hissed.  
"And, by the way, you were in the bar, too, right? So, does this makes you are gay now?"

Zeke laughed slightly.  
"Bi," he answered.  
"I like girls, but being together with a guy is much more thrilling. So, interested in spending another night at the 'Therapy'? There is a gig this weekend, unknown Punk Band, Self Mindless Indulgence. I guess you would like them."  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for a challenge at: Get your words out - Story starter: Something strange happened at the bar last night  
> originally written as a comment_fic - Prompt: any, any, "You look at him with stars in your eyes."
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
